


the gangster and the doll

by skrsgards



Series: Bill Skargård Works [18]
Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrsgards/pseuds/skrsgards
Summary: in which she gets herself into trouble, and he isn't very pleased





	the gangster and the doll

“I’m boooored.”

That was the seventh time Valter had heard those words in the past six minutes. How did he know it had been seven times? Because he’d been counting. And with each passing moment, he was growing more and more annoyed that she kept saying those words. Or, rather, whining them.

He was trying to be nice, he was trying to be patient. Really, he was. She was his brother’s girl, and if he even looked at her the wrong way, Bill would slap him into next week. But damn, she was sometimes extremely difficult to handle. He silently cursed Bill for putting him in charge of keeping an eye on her. Bill called it “protecting her” but Valter saw it as babysitting.

The blonde sighed, looking from her, to the building she was standing outside of, and back to her. They had about fifteen minutes before Bill walked out of that building, and Valter really didn’t want to spend those remaining fifteen minutes with her. So, he reached into his pocket, slipping out his wallet and handing her a few bills. “Just go buy yourself something from the store across the street. You’d better be back in ten minutes, before Bill comes back out.”

She laughed with glee, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Thanks!” And then she was off, practically sprinting across the street. At the time, Valter thought it seemed like a good idea to let her occupy herself at the shop across the street. But it would soon become clear that that was indeed a mistake, and a careless one at that.

Bill was not in a good mood. (But really, when was he ever in a good mood?) He had a right to be in a sour mood today, though. It was collection day, after all. It was always the same, week after week. These people knew it was collection day, yet there were always those few that would make excuses. That was exactly what Bill was dealing with that very moment.

Danny Callahan was always making excuses. He had no fear, it seemed, despite the fact that he’d been backhanded by Bill’s ring decorated hands more times than he could count for being so difficult. He always ended up with the welts to prove it.

It was always a guessing game for Bill. He’d step into Danny’s butcher shop every Thursday morning, wondering what excuse or act he’d come up with this time. Last time, he’d tried to get out of paying his dues by saying his missus was in the hospital. Bill knew this to be false because he’d just walked past Danny’s woman, who’d been sweeping the storefront when he came in. That lie had earned Danny a bloody nose and a not so nice warning.

This day in particular, when Bill walked in, flanked by his brother Gustaf, he was met with the sight of Ginger, Danny’s only daughter. She was at the register that day, and Bill was quick to notice how she pushed her shoulders back, clearly accentuating her bust, and how she sucked the eraser end of her pencil between her red stained lips.

“Hi!” She cheerily greeted. “What can I do for you fellas?”

It was more than obvious that Danny had purposely put her at the register so he could avoid confrontation. Bill grew even more irritated than he already was, but he remained collected in front of Ginger, wanting to remain respectful and polite to the younger girl. He plastered on a fake smile. “Is your daddy in?”

“He’s somewhere,” she carelessly murmured.

“Well, can you go get him, sweetheart? I need to speak with him.”

She put her pencil down then, swiftly lifting herself to sit upon the counter, swinging her legs around and jumping down right in front of Bill. “I can’t. He’s busy. But I can help.” She leaned a little closer. Too close for Bill’s taste.

“You can’t help us, this is for the grownups. Now-”

“I’m eighteen now,” she hummed, walking her fingers along the buttons of his coat. “I can help out with grown up things.”

Bill grabbed her hand, shoving it away abruptly. “I’m not going to ask again. Go get your daddy.”

“Oh, but Mister Skarsgård, my daddy told me to help you.” Then she lowered her voice. “If you promise not to collect from us today, I’ll make you feel real good.”

To say Bill was fuming at that point was an understatement. Anger blossomed through him, and he took one look back at his brother. The two shared a silent understanding, and Gustaf immediately began to head towards the back of the shop, where they were sure Danny was waiting it all out.

He looked at Ginger then, and she began to shrink away, noticing the fire in his eyes. “Get upstairs,” he told her, “and don’t come down until we’ve left. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes,” she squeaked, and the moment he let her hand go, she turned and scampered away towards the stairs that led up to her family’s apartment.

Then, the two brothers stepped into the back. They caught sight of someone running, and it was more than clear that it was just the man they was looking for. “Callahan!” He all but bellowed, dashing after him.

Gustaf got to him first, grabbing him and wrestling him until he was holding him still, facing an extremely livid Bill.

In seconds, he’d slammed his fist into Danny’s jaw. “You’d let your own daughter throw herself at us just so she could get away with not paying her dues? You sick fucking pig!”

Bill pulled the man out of his brother’s grasp, grabbing him by the ears and yanking him downwards, all while lifting his knee to meet his nose. A crack sounded from the contact, and soon, Danny Callahan was on the ground, blood gushing between the fingers that attempted to hold his broken nose.

“We’re taking what you owe outta your cash register,” Gustaf spat as the two brothers passed the man on the ground.

And with that, they was walking out into the front of the shop. Bill forced open the cash register, and grabbed a few wads of cash, plus a little compensation for all the trouble they’d been through. Bill figured he’d buy his girl something nice with it. But she, however, was already buying something of her own. And, maybe even stealing a little, too.

It was fine, really. she’d slipped a lollipop into her sock, a packet of candy cigarettes into her bra, and a pack of bubblegum in her purse. Was it wrong? Oh yes. But she’d done this before, many, many times, and for her, it was no sweat. Of course, this went against all the rules Bill had put in place. She had a bit of a stealing problem. Okay, a lot of a stealing problem. She couldn’t help it. When the urge came, she reached out and took whatever she wanted, all out of impulse.

Before she’d met Bill, she’d been getting into plenty of trouble for doing just that. It was funny, really, how a man who spent his time doing many, many illegal things was so adamant that she give up stealing. He was doing it for her safety, though. She was not allowed to steal anything unless he or his brothers, were with her. But now here she was, all alone, left to her own devices and entirely unaware of the little old woman who’d been eyeing her since the moment she walked into the store.

She’d watched her slip the lolly into her sock, the cigarettes into her bra, the gum into her purse. She had no tolerance for thieves whatsoever, and she wasn’t about to let this girl walk out of her store without paying for the items she’d grabbed. Knowing one sure way of stopping her, the old woman picked up the phone and discreetly dialed the police.

In all of five minutes, the sound of sirens could be heard. The young woman thought nothing of it, simply going about her business and choosing a few things to actually pay for with the money that Valter had given her. The moment she stepped to the counter, placing her items upon it, the woman reached across and grabbed her wrist.

“You stay right where you are,” she said, “I saw the things you took, you little wench.”

Her eyes widened, and immediately, she yanked her hand away. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she snapped, stepping backwards.

“Show me what you’ve taken!”

She took yet another step back. Then, she turned, making a dash for the door. But the moment she got outside, she ran straight into the chest of a policeman. She attempted to dodge out of his way and make a quick getaway, but he caught her arm, and she had nowhere to go.

Across the street, Valter had turned just in time to see the police car approach, and he just knew it was there because of her. “Fuck,” he hissed, tossing his cigarette to the sidewalk and stomping it out. Just as he made a move to step across the street and attempt to get her out of the situation before Bill came outside and saw, he heard the door to the butcher’s shop open, and out stepped the aforementioned brother.

“Fuck!” He cursed again, louder this time.

“What are you yelling about?” Gus asked.

Bill’s brow furrowed as he glanced across the street. “What’s going on over there?”

Valter tried to explain, but he realized that no explanation would ease just how pissed Bill would be in a few short moment. As Bill looked on, the sound of a commotion could be heard, and suddenly, a girl was being pulled out of the sweet shop, and not without putting up a fight.

Bill recognized her instantly, and he swore under his breath. “You let her go over there alone?!” He exclaimed, turning to his younger brother. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

“I-” Valter tried, but Bill shook his head.

“You know what? I don’t care. Go find Alex and tell him what’s going on. I’m going to go reason with the fucking cops and fix the mess you got us into.”

And with that, he was climbing into the driver’s seat, leaving both brothers behind as he threw the car into gear and sped off down the street. He’d be damned if he let her spend a night in a holding cell.

She was just arriving at the station then, with it so conveniently being only five minutes from the shop she’d just been in. The officers was less than kind to her, roughly jerking her out of the car, pulling her into the building. It was all quite dramatic for something as minor as shop lifting.

Once inside, she was yanked towards the back of the station, soon led into an office. She was pushed into a chair, cuffed to the armrest, and told not to try anything. Then, she was left alone, and she huffed in sheer frustration, falling back against the chair.

Meanwhile, Bill was just pulling up outside the station, wasting no time in climbing out of the car. He rolled his shoulders, fully prepared for anything. He didn’t expect it to be hard to get her out of this predicament. Bill had a tendency to get whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. People were scared of him, of what he was capable of, so mostly everyone cooperated with him. He had power, he had influence, and he wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty.

He walked through the front doors, pushing past anyone in his way. He stepped up to the front desk, slamming his palm atop it, scaring the poor receptionist out of her wits. He demanded to know where his girl was, but she timidly replied with, “I-I don’t know, Mister Skarsgård.”

He nodded, biting at his bottom lip. “Alright then. I’ll find her myself.”

At this same time, the door to the office she was in came open, and in walked a short, cranky looking man, whose name tag read Gallagher. There was a cigarette perched between his lips, trailing smoke around his head. He stopped at the desk, turning around to lean on the edge of it as he folded his arms across his chest, gazing down at her. Some ashes fell from his cigarette and onto the floor.

“I’m only asking this once nicely, so I suggest you cooperate,” he began, leaning forward. Smoke bled into her face, and she coughed in distaste. “Give me everything that you stole today. I don’t know where you’re hiding it, but if I have to search you, I will. And you don’t want that. So I suggest you present them to me yourself.”

She looked at him, remaining silent and unmoving. He didn’t appreciate that, so he reached forward, grabbing the collar of her dress and yanking her forward, pulling a surprised yelp from her. “Alright then, you wanna play like that? Fine.” In seconds, he was pulling her up out of her seat, ignoring her protest as the cuffs dug into her wrist.

Before he could so much as lift another finger, the door to his office swung open, and in strolled Bill, clutching the collar of one of the two officers that had arrested her. He shoved him forward, so hard that he fall into a nearby chair.

He stood there, tall and proud, chest heaving slightly. The man in front of her visibly paled, immediately releasing his hold on her. The room was silent, dead silent, as Bill approached the two of them. Gallagher took a step back, only to run into the desk behind him. “Bill, I-” He began, but Bill gave him one look, and he shut his mouth.

Wordlessly, Bill reached forward, and Gallagher flinched. The taller man didn’t hit him, though. Instead, he took the cigarette out of his mouth, and brought it to his own instead. “Really, Gallagher? After all I’ve done for you, this is how you repay me, by arresting my girl?”

“Th-they…we didn’t know she was yours, honest. We-”

“Save it,” Bill snapped. He took a drag of the half smoked cigarette, and blew it into the man’s face. “Have you forgotten about our arrangement, Chief Gallagher? We pay you and your boys, and in exchange, you leave my people alone. You don’t touch a single hair on their heads. But today, you broke that rule.”

“Look, Bill, I said we didn’t-”

Bill slammed his hand against the desk. “Interrupt me again, see what happens!”

Gallagher swallowed, nodding quickly. Bill continued then. “Now,” he turned towards the officer he’d shoved into the room, “you’re gonna un-cuff my girl, and I’m going to leave with her, and we’re going to forget about this whole ordeal. That understood?”

Both men nodded, and soon, she was freed from her handcuffs. She stood, throwing her arms around Bill. He stood there for a moment, looking between the two men. “This’ll never happen again, will it?”

“N-no,” Gallagher stammered.

With that, Bill nodded. “Alright then. Good afternoon, gentleman.” He looked down at her. “C’mon, baby doll.”

And then, he was gone, arm slung around her shoulders as he led her out of the building. “Oh, thanks Billie!” She gushed, looking up at him. But he wasn’t smiling. In fact, he looked rather pissed.

“Get in the car,” he said, once she was outside. He was decent enough to open the passenger door for her.

“But-”

“I said get in.”

Without a word, she obeyed, slipping into the seat. He shut her door before going around to his side. It was silent for a few moments as he pulled out onto the main road, until he finally spoke.

“What have I said to you over and over again?”

“I-I don’t know what-”

“What’s our rule?”

She slouched in her seat. “I’m not allowed to take anything unless you or your brothers are with me.”

“And what did you do today?”

“But Valter was with me!”

“Oh, so you’re going to lie to me now?”

At that, her eyes filled with tears of shame, but she didn’t reply. She only folded her arms across her chest. Bill sighed. “Don’t you dare pout.”

“I’m not pouting!” She nearly shouted.

“Tell me why I made that rule.”

“I don’t know.”

Again, he sighed. She was testing all the patience he had left, which wasn’t much after the day he’d had. “You know why I made the rule. I want to hear you say it.”

She knew full well why he’d made the rule, but she was stubborn, and didn’t want to admit it. Bill didn’t like that, and he bristled. “Fine, be that way. You wanna act like a child? I’ll treat you like one.”

She huffed, turning her head away from Bill to look out her window. Bill clenched his jaw, though he didn’t shout at her. He’d never done so before, and never would either. That didn’t mean he couldn’t be angry with her, though. In fact, he was angry, and even a little hurt. This was exactly what he’d been trying to rescue her from, a life of thievery and homelessness. To think that she would so easily revert back to her old ways - stealing as a means of survival - after how hard he’d worked to give her a better life and protect her, really smarted.

Back then, she’d been out on the streets, doing whatever she could to survive. She’d had no choice but to steal. Food, clothes, money, whatever she could get her hands on. Then, one day, she’d made the mistake of stealing from one of the Skarsgård brothers. In the end, it hadn’t really been a mistake, it had actually been fate. But to anyone else watching it go down, they would have said she most certainly was in big trouble.

And for a moment there, she was. She’d tried pickpocketing Bill, and almost instantly, he caught her. It was foolish to even attempt to pickpocket him, because he himself had been doing so since he was just a small boy. He knew what to expect. He grabbed her after that, and it hadn’t been hard to, especially with longer legs and arms than hrt, so he could reach her faster.

Bill had been prepared to smack whoever it was that had tried stealing from him across the face, until he saw who it was. His raised hand lowered, and his features softened. A look shared between them was all it took to change the course of her life. Bill wouldn’t let her go, not until she explained why she’d tried to steal from him. When he got to the bottom of it, he learned that she was homeless. That was enough for him to decide to take her in. And it had looked a little funny, surely. The big, bad gangster had a heart after all.

Fast forward to present day, where she’d been living with Bill for over two years, was in love with him, and had all the clothing, food, and necessities money could buy. She was taken care of, she was protected. She didn’t need to steal anymore to survive. She realized that it was hurtful to do that to Bill, to continue stealing even after he’d deliberately told her not to anymore. He was trying to help her, really. He knew that once she started taking things, she couldn’t stop. It was simply reflex, and even after two years, the problem still reared its ugly head at times. And maybe it was a little funny that a man who was literally the leader of an organized crime ring was telling her not to steal, but it was his way of protecting her, keeping her from getting into trouble or falling right back into her old life.

The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. She’d given him such a hard time, during one of the most stressful days of the week for him. How could she?

Bill made her return the stolen items back to the shop, much to her chagrin, and directly after, he headed right back across the street to pick up his brothers. The whole ride back to the Skarsgård household was silent. She was sulking, more or less, and the brothers could sense the tension between she and her lover, to which they said nothing, for fear of she or Bill ripping their heads off.

Once Bill pulled up outside the estate, and once his brothers was out of the car, he turned to her, a stern look clear on his features. “Stay here. I’ll deal with you later.” And then he was gone, leaving her all alone in the car while he went in to talk about important things with his brothers that she was not privy to. Twenty minutes later, he came back outside, rounded the car, and climbed into the driver’s seat. “Billie, I-“

“Don’t say anything.”

She clamped her mouth shut then, folding her arms across her chest. Again, she was sulking, and Bill had had quite enough of that. The initial hurt had worn off, and now he was just angry. He didn’t say a word, though, and that alone was torture for her. She knew she was in trouble, and she also knew that whatever punishment he chose to dole out was what she deserved. The silent treatment, however, was not a punishment that she wanted. Being ignored always made her very sad, and in the silence of the car, she felt tears well in her eyes, and she was suddenly very, very sorry. “I-I’m sorry,” she squeaked, looking down at her lap. Bill said nothing, not even bothering to scold her for opening her mouth when he’d told her not to talk.

He pulled up outside of their little cottage then, and the moment the engine was turned off, he climbed out and rounded the car, opening her door. “Come on,” he said. When she hesitated, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car, slamming the door behind her. He took her inside the house, remaining silent the whole way.

Once he released her arm, he shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it over the back of the large chair in the living room. She stood there like a reprimanded child, watching as her lover sauntered towards the old bar cart that always stood alongside the wall. This was a habit of Bill’s, a glass of scotch whenever he came home after a stressful day. Just one glass, something to loosen him up. Today, however, he was having two.

He turned to her then, taking a swig of the liquid in his glass before pointing a finger in her direction. “Go to the bedroom.”

Foolishly, she tried reasoning with him. “But-”

“Go to the fucking bedroom!”

At that, she obeyed, turning on her heel and scurrying towards the back of the house, her stomach doing flip flops as she went. She sat on the bed, folding her hands in her lap and crossing her ankles, sitting as innocently as a flower. Bill was just pouring himself a second glass then, taking his time. He swirled the alcohol around in his glass before he strolled into the bedroom, finding her seated on the bed, nervously awaiting him.

He smiled, but it wasn’t a kind smile. It was almost bitter, and a little eerie. She watched as he set his glass down on the chest at the end of their bed, then head over to the armoire, where he pulled open its doors and began undressing. He placed his vest inside, as well as his bowtie and his shoes. His cufflinks were placed in the little jewelry dish on the dresser, and his watch went right after. He was silent the entire time, until he finally turned to her, and came to kneel before her.

With his hands resting upon her knees, he spoke. “You caused me a lot of trouble today, baby doll.”

“I-I know, I’m so sorry Billie! I-”

“Shh,” he shushed her, “you know I can’t let you get away with this scot-free.”

Her eyes were blurring with tears all over again, but she nodded, and he continued. “I want you to be a good girl and take whatever Daddy gives, alright?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Stand up for me.” As he stood, so did she, and she looked up at him with wide doe eyes, waiting for him to make a move. He reached forward, starting on the buttons of her dress, carrying on until he could slip the fabric from her body, leaving her in her undergarments. He rid her of those, too, until she was completely naked, and he was still clothed.

She felt very small, and so exposed. He began to slide his hand down the front of her body, never breaking eye contact as his fingers snaked between her legs, grazing over the most delicate part of her. She whimpered pitifully, and he grinned. “Get on the bed, baby doll.”

And so, she obeyed, climbing onto the bed without protest. As she did so, Bill made his way back to the armoire, rifling around inside before emerging with one of his silk ties. He told her to get on her knees then, after which he pulled her hands up to the wrought iron bed frame, tying her wrists securely. Her knees were against the mattress, leaving her back, and her bottom, exposed to him. He stared at her for several moments, and although she couldn’t see his face from her position, she could feel his gaze burning into her like hot embers.

“You’ve been such an inconsiderate little girl, you know. Blatantly disregarding my rules, getting yourself into trouble, and lying to me? I don’t know why on earth you’d think you could get away with all of that. But you can’t. And I have to punish you for it.”

She could hear the clink of his belt being unfastened, and she swallowed hard. “I’m so sorry, Daddy,” she whispered.

He folded his belt in half. “I can’t hear you.” He wasn’t saying it to further drive his point home. He truly couldn’t hear her.

“I’m sorry! Oh, I’m so sorry!”

His hand slid down the expanse of her back, soon reaching her round bottom. “I know you’re sorry. But sorry doesn’t cut it.” And then, without warning, he brought his belt down to her sensitive flesh. A resounding crack! snapped through the air, and she yelped loudly, jolting forwards. She hadn’t been prepared in the least.

“Hold still,” he gritted out, placing his hand against her lower back before bringing the belt down again, harder this time. Again, she yelped, though miraculously held still. “Count them.”

He smacked her again, and she counted. “Three!”

“What do you say?”

“Th-thank you Daddy.”

Another smack. “Four! Thank you Daddy!”

“Five! Thank y-you Daddy!”

And so it went, each swat stinging worse, each yelp growing louder. He didn’t stop until she was sobbing, hot tears searing down her cheeks, dripping down onto the cotton pillow below her face. Welts had raised on her bottom, her skin raised from the belt repeatedly hitting it. She counted dutifully, though when she lost count, he started all over again, at which she only sobbed harder.

He alternated between swatting her bum, and moving down the backs of her thighs. It wasn’t long before she was trembling terrible, and when her muscles were no longer tense, when she let go and her tears grew silent, Bill knew she’d had enough.

He stepped towards the head of the bed, bending down to speak to her, checking in, making sure she was still with him. “Are you alright, baby doll?”

Despite her tear stained cheeks and her sore body, she was able to answer him. “Yes.”

That was all the confirmation he needed. He untied her hands then, and as her arms dropped, she sighed loudly, body falling limp against the bed. Soft little I’m sorry’s flowed from her mouth, and she trembled for him, overwhelmed by the emotions running through her. The arousal, the relief, the need, the shame. She was pliant and submissive at that point, willing to do entirely anything Bill asked of her. But he did not abuse the power he held over her.

Carefully, he turned her over onto her back, cupping her face. “Good girl,” he whispered, kissing her lips. She whimpered, grabbing onto him instantly. “You took that so well.”

As he gazed down at her, his hand slipped between her legs yet again, and when his fingers found her center, he realized that she was dripping. “Who made you this wet?”

“Y-you.”

“Who, baby doll?”

“Daddy did.”

He smiled at that. “Yes he did. And who does this sweet little cunt belong to?”

“Daddy.”

“Mm, yes it does. It’s all mine.” His fingers dipped into her, and she whimpered lowly, hips rocking into his hand.

“Please.”

“What? What do you want?”

She could hardly get the words out, they were stuck in her throat. “Want you.”

“Me? You want my cock, is that it?”

At that, she nodded, and he only laughed. “Well you aren’t getting it.”

When she whined, he slapped her pussy, and her complaint turned into a cry, her body shuddering at the pain. Then, he shoved two fingers into her again, and without warning, he began to roughly fuck her with the, getting her wetter than she already had been. The sound filled her ears, and she fell back against the pillows, eyes rolling back. “I can’t believe how wet you are. What a mess you’re making,” he growled.

She couldn’t be bothered to say a word, she was entirely overwhelmed, spread wide for him. She just wanted to please him, wanted to show him how sorry she was. It didn’t matter that her bottom was throbbing, or that she was exhausted. She wanted to be a good girl for him and make him proud.

He leaned down then, never slowing the pace of his fingers as he closed his mouth over her breast, teeth catching her hardened bud and pulling roughly. She cried out, the pain swirling straight into pleasure. Bill relished in it, using his free hand to slap her other breast.

“Daddy!” She shrieked.

He lifted his head then to look at her, strands of his hair falling down across his forehead. “Do you want Daddy to fuck you?”

“Please, please, please.”

“You’re going to have to do better than that.”

“Please, I want you so bad! I want you inside of me, I want you to fill me up. I need it so badly.” She was practically sobbing, her entire body undulating, desperate for him. His cock throbbed painfully at the sight. She was all his, so vulnerable and eager to please. He couldn’t help but groan deeply at her utter submission. Oh, how he loved her.

He pulled away from her then, and she whined at the loss of contact. He began removing his clothing entirely, and soon enough, he was completely bare. He climbed onto the bed, pushing her legs further apart and staring down at her like a predator closing in on its prey. He saw how her pussy glistened, and it only made him harder.

He reached down, spreading her open for him like one would spread the petals of a flower. “So pretty,” he said, stroking her. She was purring like a kitten, and he was dizzy. He pushed her legs even further apart, and situated himself between them. When she felt his hardness against her, she moaned for him.

“Daddyyyyy…”

“What, baby doll? You want me inside?”

“Please?”

He began sliding up and down her slit, shuddering in delight. He used his other hand to force her jaw open, and as he pushed into her, he spat into her waiting mouth. The sound she made had his head spinning and cock twitching, and he let his head drop to the crook of her neck. “You’re so wet for Daddy, you feel so good.”

She could only moan, her words leaving her entirely as he began driving his hips into her. She felt so full, stretched around every last inch of him. He couldn’t contain his movements, she felt too good to go slow. His movements soon quickened, and he was slamming into her then, and she was at a loss for words, unable to do anything more but lay there and take it.

He grabbed her hair, pulling her closer. “You don’t deserve this, you know that? You don’t deserve this fucking cock after how bad you were today, but your cunt is so irresistible that Daddy just can’t help it. Say it. Tell me how you don’t deserve it.”

“I-I don’t deserve it.” Her voice was hoarse, she couldn’t be any louder if she tried.

“Don’t deserve what?” He wanted to hear the filthy words come from her pretty mouth.

“I don’t deserve Daddy’s cock.”

He grunted lowly, wrapping a hand around her throat, applying the slightest bit of pressure as he fucked her even harder. He was relentless, spreading her legs so roughly her muscles burned, slapping her breasts, spitting in her mouth. Her makeup was ruined, so was her hair, but to him, she looked like the prettiest girl in the whole world, taking him so well. He shoved his fingers in her mouth when she got too whimpery, and he held her face in place when she began to look away.

Bill could feel her clench around him, and his hips stuttered slightly, the feeling sending a jolt of fiery pleasure through him. “Fuck, baby doll, you’re squeezin’ me. Are you close?”

“Yes,” she could only squeak.

“Well don’t you dare come, do you understand me? You will not come until I say you can.”

She wasn’t sure if she could hold it. The tension in her belly was growing, burning within her like a flame. He was hitting that one spot inside of her repeatedly, and it was only bringing her closer and closer to her end. She wanted to tell him to slow down, but no words left her mouth. Bill bucked his hips harder into her, and she was howling, clawing at his fair skin, surely leaving pink marks in her wake.

He grabbed one of her hands, bringing it between their bodies and pressing it against her lower abdomen. “You feel that?” He gasped, “you feel Daddy deep inside you?”

“Yes,” she peeped, eyes filling with more tears, the intensity becoming all too great.

“Oh, you feel so good. You’re gonna make me come, baby doll.” Bill was overwhelmed, too. The way she was tightening around him was driving him into a frenzy. He brought his hand between her legs then, thumb rubbing rough circles against that sensitive little nub. She was trembling hard, and he held her to him, realizing she needed the close contact.

He fought to draw things out further, fought to punish her more, but he just couldn’t. He was too close, too desperate, too wrapped up in the searing pleasure to do anything else but rut into her relentlessly. She looked up at him with eyes wide as saucers, suddenly jolting against him. “D-Daddy!” She helplessly cried. She wanted to be good, wanted to hold it until he told her she could let go, but she was almost there, and she was afraid she couldn’t hold it any longer.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he grunted. “Fuck, come for me, little girl, come all over me.”

And she did. With a pitiful sob, she let go, soaking Bill’s cock and the sheets below. Her muscles clamped down so tightly that he could no longer move, and all he could do was let his orgasm wash over him as she milked him. His seed seeped into her as she fluttered down from the intensity of her own orgasm, and she mewled at the feeling of being filled to the brim.

Bill fell against her then, breathing hard against her neck as he tried so desperately to calm himself. He kissed the side of her warm neck repeatedly, and soon, he was pulling out of her. They both hissed at the feeling, and he looked down at her, taking in the spaced out look in her eyes. “Oh, baby doll,” he whispered, stroking her face. “You did so well.”

She reached for him then, and although he wanted to step away so he could cool down and clean both of them up, he couldn’t resist her. She needed the physical contact. “I’m s-so sorry, Daddy,” she whispered, voice soft and as innocent as could be. “Shouldn’t have stolen from that store. Was a really bad girl.”

He kissed her lips. “I forgive you.”

She looked up at him, cuddling herself to his chest. She felt so vulnerable, and tears began to glisten in her pretty eyes. “Don’t be mad at me.”

Bill knew what was happening. She often dropped like this after such an intense scene. It was his job to ensure that she felt safe and taken care of during these tender moments. “Oh, no. I’m not mad at you anymore. Do you understand why I had to punish you?”

“Because I was bad. I disobeyed.”

“You did. But I forgive you, baby doll. I love you so much.”

She nuzzled the side of his neck, and sighed sweetly. “I love you too, Daddy.”

He held her close, relishing in the feeling of her warmth. He did love her, more than she would ever know. There was nothing he would not do for her, no valley he wouldn’t walk through, no mountain he would not climb. She was his one true weakness, his precious little doll. For a man as tough as nails, he was really soft as butter.

But that was okay, because that was what she loved about him.


End file.
